Emotionopolis v2
by Teon
Summary: Hot Blooded Teens, Drama, Angst, Battles, and more. Revamped and rewritten. kept some old added some new hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, I just love it.

Chapter 1: The death of Former Captain Sosuke Aizen

Ichigo coughed up blood as he used Tensa Zangetsu to stand. Aizen laughed. Ichigo looked over and saw Rukia Kuchiki bleeding profusely, tears welled up in his eye as he assumed the worst but deep down he hoped beyond hope that when this was over they would both still be alive, so he could tell her how he felt about her. She had been hurt trying to protect him while he was injured and all he could do to hold back the tears that were so apparent when he looked at her dieing form.

"She is dead, Kurosaki, you wasting your time." Aizen chuckled blood coming from the corner of his mouth. "This will be the final blow, Kurosaki I will put you out of your misery."

With that they rushed each other, swords clashed causing sparks to fly. They jumped back and rushed each other again this time managing to pierce one another. They fell back the swords clattered to the marble floor. Aizen bleeding horribly and barely able to stand walked over to Ichigo's body as it lay on the ground, picking up Tensa Zangetsu and Kyōka Suigetsu, he began to laugh as the huge amount of uncontrolled spiritual energy faded to almost nothing.

Meanwhile somewhere else in Hueco Mundo

Inoue Orihime and Uryuu Ishida were bent over a severely injured Abari Renji. Inoue was healing him with her powers when they felt it.

"That Idiot…." Was all Uryuu could say even though everyone knew he and Ichigo were like brothers.

"No, no, no, no…..nonononononono…" Inoue cried as she fell to the floor.

"Ichigo!" Renji gaps sitting up. Uryuu pushed him back down. "Let me go, if he's dead who will save Rukia?" Renji asked looking Uryuu in the eyes.

"You don't need to bother about that boy, if you remember you training you would be able to tell he's still alive. A least for now but you are right I will go ahead and see to it that Rukia is safe." Byakuya Kuchiki said as he strolled up next to them.

"But captain his Riatsu is all but gone how can he still be alive?" was all Renji said before the heard it.

Back at the battle

"HADO 88 HIRYUGEKI ZOKU SHINTEN RAIHO" Ichigo yelled forcing his Riatsu into a canon like blast, before passing out from exhaustion.

All Aizen could do was stare, his last thought before the blast hit him was, 'where did he learn how to control his Spiritual Energy?' Not even able to block the blast with the two Zanpakuto in his hands, is head was blasted off by the shear strength and power of the blast. Sosuke Aizen former captain of squad five and betrayer of the Goteijūsantai was dead, ending the war.

Two weeks later

Ichigo awoke in the fourth squad barracks. 'Why am I here, and where is Rukia?' he wondered. 'Oh my god, oh my god, please tell me she is not dead' he panicked. Ichigo looked around at his bland empty room. No one was near him so he decided to alert the nearest guard by spiking his Riatsu.

"It seems your awake boy" A voice sneered.

"Kuchiki-Taicho," Ichigo acknowledged with a hint of sarcasm showing what little respect he had gained for Byakuya during the war "nice to see you again."

"Respect boy, that is a change," Byakuya said a bit surprised. "What may I ask prompted this?"

Ichigo looked directly at the man who was probably the only one who could come between him and the woman he loved. "Rukia, If she is still alive I…" he trailed off at the thoughts running through his head. Tears welled in his eyes shear will prevented them from falling down his cheeks as he continued to stare a Byakuya Kuchiki. "I made her a promise, and I intend to fulfill it." Ichigo said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"And what may I ask is it that Rukia would ask of you that would force you to show me respect boy?" Byakuya said as his hand headed for his sword.

"She wants me to…earn your…" Ichigo mumbled trying not to choke.

"Earn my, what Kurosaki?" Byakuya asked his hand frozen in place just above hi sword.

"Your blessing Kuchiki-Taicho," Ichigo bowed to Byakuya.

"My blessing!" Byakuya Kuchiki asked considering allowing it whatever it was if Kurosaki kept respecting him.

"My courtship of Rukia Kuchiki, Kuchiki-Taicho," Ichigo said gritting his teeth and bowing his head to the floor. He knew how uncharacteristic this was of him but he figured 'you have to give respect to get it,' and the talk that he and Rukia had in Hueco Mundo

Flashback

"Ichigo, promise me something" Rukia said looking at Ichigo as they sat recuperating from the Espada they had respectively defeated.

"What midget?" Ichigo asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Earn Nii-sama's blessing over us being together, and learn what you can to become a captain so we can be together." Rukia said on the verge of tears.

"If we get out of this, I promise to do the best I can to keep us as close together as possible," Ichigo said "and I will always protect you no matter what our relationship."

"I love you Ichigo." Rukia said before she had passed out. The rest of the time they where in Hueco Mundo they had been to busy to tell Rukia how he truly felt about her but he knew she already knew he just needed to tell her.

End Flashback

"Absolutely not," Byakuya Kuchiki said shaking his head "Until you prove to me you can show respect to everyone, not just me; that you are strong enough to protect her, and are noble enough to support her the answer is NO."

"I see," Ichigo said looking at his feet his hands clenching the sheets. "Well I guess I just have to work hard and prove myself worthy of your sister, then wont I." Ichigo finished then thought for a moment "Kuchiki-Taicho." He added through gritted teeth.

Byakuya nodded at the Shinigami-Representative's willingness to make his sister happy. "Wait Kurosaki-san, perhaps I was too hasty. I will allow you to court my sister but the same conditions apply if you do not fulfill the before you consummate your relationship with my sister then I will personally kill you." Byakuya sighed 'If this makes Rukia happy then Hisana would be happy.'

"Thank you, Kuchiki-Taicho. May I make one more request, Kuchiki-Taicho?" Ichigo asked smiling.

"You may." Byakuya said.

"Will you train me?" Ichigo said shocking Byakuya. "I want to be a captain so I can protect and provide for Rukia. Will you train me Byakuya-Sensei?"

"On one condition."

"What is that Sir?"

"You stop scowling." Byakuya smirked.

Ichigo smiled not only did he get to be with Rukia but he had managed to get her brother to tell a joke. "Yes sir, Kuchiki-Taicho." Ichigo said bowing. "How is Rukia?" Ichigo asked frowning.

"I will take you to her."

Read and Review I will get the chapters up as fast as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, I just love it.

Chapter 2: Rukia's Condition

WARNING: HUGH SPOILER ALERT

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked as he walked into the room. He stopped in his tracks seeing the woman he wanted above all else lying on a hospital bed wrapped in bandages and hooked up to machines that monitored her vital signs. Ichigo ran over to the bed and got down on his knees. "Rukia? I'm here Rukia it's me Ichigo." He said softly as he stroked her hair.

"I-ichi…Ichigo?" Rukia asked weakly.

"Yes, Rukia I'm here." Ichigo said holding in his pain for the condition she was in back.

"Did you *cough* talk to *cough* Nii-sama?" she said through coughs and ragged breaths.

"Yes, I did Rukia. I did." Ichigo said holding her hand.

"What did Nii-sama say?" Rukia asked with a small smile then she coughed again.

"You have my blessing. I can see now that the two of you truly love each other." Byakuya said looking at Rukia. She gave him a small smile. "However IF you two consummate your relationship before you are married and Kurosaki-san is a captain I will kill him and disown you." Byakuya snapped. Rukia looked up at him and could see the fear in her Nii-sama's eyes and the unspoken brotherly love he could never show.

"Thank you Nii-sama." She said laying back down. "Ichigo, go back to the living world for now and talk to your family. I don't want to pull you away from them."

"Yes, Rukia, anything for you" Ichigo frowned he didn't want to leave her but he knew he could return for her soon. "Kuchiki-Taicho will you stay and keep an eye on her I would feel better knowing I am leaving her in good hands?" He asked turning to Byakuya.

"She will have the best care in the Seireitei Kurosaki-san." Byakuya said "but I would do that regardless of your asking." He said with a small smirk which caused Rukia to giggle and Ichigo to snicker until Rukia started to cough.

"I will ask Ukitake-Taicho to make arrangements for me to go to the human world, and I will have to ask Yamamoto-Sotaicho if I will be allowed to return." Ichigo said running over things in his mind.

"That will not be necessary." Yamamoto said as he entered the room.

Ichigo dropped to his knees and bowed "Yamamoto-Sotaicho."

"Arise Shinigami-Representative Kurosaki Ichigo," Yamamoto said standing in front of Ichigo looking down at him. "It seems you have learned that the best way to get something is to ask for it and respect those you ask." Ichigo scowled but nodded at Yamamoto's statement. "Then I assume you will explain the reason you want to return to the Soul Society?"

"To court Rukia Kuchiki and to train to be a Captain of the Goteijūsantai Yamamoto-Sotaicho Sir." Ichigo stated rigidly with a bow. He did not want old-man Yamamoto angry at him, for Yamamoto could easily kill him or ban him for the Soul Society.

"I see and has Kuchiki-Taicho given his blessing on this courtship?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes, Yamamoto-Sotaicho, Kurosaki-san has already fulfilled one condition of the agreement and has asked to return to fulfill the other." Byakuya said bowing to old-man Yama.

"And that was?"

"That he shows the same respect, to everyone, that he showed me when he asked to court Rukia, Sotaicho sir."

"I see and the other conditions?"

"That he become stronger so he will be able to protect Rukia-Imōto from harm, and to find a position of honor as to provide for her and the children they may have when they are married IF it goes that far that is." Byakuya said flatly hardly any emotion in his voice but at saying the part about children Ichigo noticed a tinge of happiness.

"Kurosaki-san when you return in two weeks, I will test you and IF you pass you may become a Temporary Taicho until such time that Kuchiki-Taicho says you're ready to be on your own. Do you comply?" Yamamoto said looking Ichigo in the eyes.

"Absolutely Yamamoto-Sotaicho," Ichigo said excitedly "When do I leave Sotaicho?"

"Tomorrow, use today to become acquainted with the squads their Taichos and Fukutaichos." Yamamoto suggested. "Then when your done spend time with the Kuchikis and then come have dinner with me, You may bring Kuchiki-san and Kuchiki-Taicho."

"Arigato Yamamoto-Sotaicho." Ichigo said bowing as Yamamoto left.

"What was that about Nii-sama?" Rukia asked Byakuya.

"I don't know" He said honestly "But we shouldn't question him do as he says Kurosaki-san we will be here and then go with you to dinner."

"Stop by the Kuchiki manor and *cough* bring me a change of close, please Ichigo." Rukia begged. "I can't go to dinner in just my undergarments and bandages."

"I will be back as soon as I can and I will bring a change of clothes for you Rukia." With that Ichigo walked out of the room but turned around at the door. "Oh and Rukia."

"Yes Ichigo?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Ichigo."

That evening

"I will test you on what you learned today Shinigami-Representative Kurosaki." Yamamoto said as he sat at the end of the table.

"Yes sir Yamamoto-Sotaicho." Ichigo replied.

"Who are the Taichos and Fukutaichos and what squads do they belong too?" Yamamoto thundered across the room.

"Squad 1 Taicho Yamamoto-Sotaicho, Fukutaicho Chōjirō; Squad 2 Taicho Soifon and Fukutaicho Marechiyo; Squad 3 Taicho Shūsuke and Fukutaicho Izuru; Squad 4 Taicho Unohana and Fukutaicho Isane; Squad 5 Fukutaicho Hinamori; Squad 6 Kuchiki-Taicho and Fukutaicho Abari;" at this Byakuya was amazed so far Ichigo had rattled off each squads Taicho and Fukutaicho perfectly. "Squad 7 Taicho Komamura and Fukutaicho Iba; Squad 8 Taicho Shunsui and Fukutaicho Nanao; Squad 9 Fukutaicho Hisagi; Squad 10 Taicho Hitsugaya and Fukutaicho Matsumoto; Squad 11 Taicho Zaraki and Fukutaicho Yachiru; Squad 12 Taicho Mayuri and Fukutaicho Nemu; Squad 13 Taicho Ukitaki. That I believe is all Yamamoto-Sotaicho sir."

"Well done Kurosaki-san you have learned all of those that at the current time out rank you." Yamamoto grinned and set his cane to the side. "Kurosaki-san what do you know of you father and his Shinigami past?"

"Nothing Yamamoto-Sotaicho sir," Ichigo said "other then he is a former Shinigami of captain level and left to be with my mother."

"Did you find anything about his family, your family here in the Seireitei?"

"No sir Yamamoto-Sotaicho."

"Isshin Kurosaki is my youngest son." Yamamoto stated flatly. Both Byakuya and Ichigo looked at Yamamoto in shock, horror, and from Ichigo hope.

"Is this true Yamamoto-Sotaicho?" Ichigo asked. "Ojiisan?"

"Yes my boy you are a noble, or at least of somewhat noble birth being the child of a Shinigami makes you a Shinketsu Shinigami from now on you will no longer be referred to as a representative." Yamamoto smiled.

"Thank you Ojiisan for telling me you have removed some of the pain of losing my mother so many years ago." Ichigo smiled sadly.

"It was the Grand Fisher." Rukia chimed in.

"Yes I know, It became an Arrancar and attacked Karakura town looking for Kurosaki while he was off looking for Orihime-san." Yamamoto replied taking a sip of his wine. The servants came in and served dinner. "Isshin killed it."

"Ojiisan? Why did you with hold this information from me until now?" Ichigo asked before taking a bite from his chicken.

"You were still partially human, you still are but you made a decision to stay here and be with Kuchiki-san with Kuchiki-Taichos blessing no less. I can not have a captain level Shinigami-Representative, no you will be a captain even if I have to train you myself." Yamamoto finished and began eating his food.

Byakuya looked at the old man and then at the boy that had asked to court his sister; even though allthis boy had been through Byakuya still had regarded him as a punk kid, but now the Taicho of Squad 6 saw a man with a painful past. Losing his mother, becoming a Shinigami-representative to protect his family, Saving Rukia from the Goteijūsantai, saving the Seireitei form the Bounts, Fighting Arrancar and Espada, saving Orihime-san from Hueco Mundo, and defeating Aizen, if this man could do all those things It wouldn't surprise him if Ichigo eventually became the next Sotaicho.

"Kurosaki-san, it seems I have miss judged you after much thought and deliberation I have you say I am sorry for everything I did to you. I have tried to follow the laws of the Seireitei and protect Rukia at the same time but I could not. You saved her from me, the Sogyoku, and the entire Seireitei. Deep down I have always known that you cared for Rukia, however it wasn't until recently that I realized she felt the same way about you. Now I understand why you to always seem to draw to each other. If the two of you feel you are ready you have my permission to be wed." Byakuya said unshed tears in his eyes he quickly blinked them away and continued. "Under the conditions that your wedding be conducted in the true Shinigami way."

"Truly Nii-sama?" Rukia squealed with delight.

"Yes" was Byakuya's only answer. How could he be happy the only connection he had to Hisana was a bout to leave him.

"Then may I take Rukia to the Human world tomorrow?" Ichigo asked.

"Why?" Yamamoto asked listening to the conversation.

"I want to have a human wedding in front of my friends and family that cannot enter the Soul Society. But will return to have a formal Shinigami wedding." Ichigo stated. "Ojiisan, Kuchiki-Taicho, please grant me this." He pleaded.

"Granted." Said Yamamoto as Byakuya nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, I just love it.

Chapter 3: The Return

"Rukia, I'm sorry." Ichigo frowned sitting next to her bed in the Kuchiki manor. "I should have asked you if you wanted to marry me."

"Oh shut up you stupid Baka and kiss me." She commanded. He eagerly complied, making her happy, made him happy for the first time in a long time Ichigo Kurosaki smiled not a forced smile or a halfhearted smile but a big truly heartfelt smile that sent a shiver of excitement down her spine. As their lips met they could feel the electricity and heat of the kiss as it washed over their entire being. Breaking the kiss Rukia looked into Ichigo's amber eyes the very same eyes that were the window to the soul that Rukia had fell in love with. "I love you, you stupid Baka of course I'll marry you."

Ichigo looked into Rukia's piercing violet eyes, the window where he could see the truth in her soul, and saw the one thing that made him relax. He saw love not just love but true deep meaningful love, love you could only find in couples that have been through hell and pulled through, together. Ichigo's eyes shimmered with unshed tears at hearing Rukia's confession. "I love you too you crazy midget." He pulled her to him and laid down still wearing his shihakushō. They fell into a blissful sleep of peaceful dreams.

The Next Day

Rukia awoke early in the morning as the sun started to peak through the fusuma doors. She looked over at the Shinigami lying next to her, the way his bright orange hair fell on the pillow, how the unconscious smile on his face made him look younger but the intensity in his amber eyes showed he had seen and done things well beyond his years. 'His eyes are so beautiful' Rukia thought as she sat there just staring at Ichigo. Ichigo's smile widened as the significance of what Rukia was seeing dawned on her.

"Ohayo Rukia." Ichigo said before planting a kiss on her lips. "Are you ready to go see my old man?"

"When do we leave I need to pack." Rukia bolted up remembering yesterday's events.

"Baka you have clothes at my house and you're going to be in a gigai when we get there so just put on your shihakushō and come on." Ichigo said pulling on her arm. He stepped outside and, seeing Byakuya striding towards him, quickly shut the door.

"Kurosaki-san," Byakuya said with a nod of his head.

"Kuchiki-Taicho," Ichigo bowed. "Rukia is getting ready to leave sir."

"Good we are to leave for the Senkaimon in an hour the captains will be there to see us off and will be there when we return in two weeks as well." Byakuya said adjusting his ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu.

"Us? Are you coming as well Nii-sama?" Rukia asked stepping out of the room.

"Yes, now let us go the Senkaimon is on Sogyoku hill." Byakuya said before turning to leave.

"Hop on my back Rukia, I'll get us there with Shunpo." Ichigo said offering her his back. She climbed on his back and held on as he flashed stepped toward Sogyoku hill. Byakuya caught up to them easily. Nodding at Ichigo to go faster the two men raced towards Sogyoku hill with Rukia on Ichigo's back. When they arrived they where both actually laughing the two men in her life that she cared about were actually having a good time together. "That was fun Kuchiki-Taicho maybe next time you'll be able to keep up."

"Ha ha ha, Kurosaki-san perhaps you spent too much energy and you forgot I beat you here." Byakuya said Laughing.

Yamamoto watched his grandson intensely, smiling at the fact that in all the time he had been watching Isshin, Masaki, and their children he had not seen Ichigo smile and laugh like this since before Masaki's death. Rukia was doing wonders for this boy who, had in under a year, become a man worthy of a Captaincy in the Goteijusantai. "Open the Senkaimon." Yamamoto bellowed. "And Kurosaki…"Yamamoto yelled causing Ichigo to turn around. "Tell you father I said hello." Ichigo just smiled as he stepped though the Senkaimon.

"Yes sir, Ojiisan-Sotaicho."

In the Human world

"Damn that Espada." Uryuu Ishida cursed firing arrow after arrow destroying Hollows and Arrancar.

"I thought Kuchiki-san killed the ninth Espada." Inoue Orihime said while using Shun Shun Rikka on Sado Yasutora.

"She did, that was not the ninth Espada that was something else something more…" Uryuu said continuing to fire to protect his friends. "Damn it, how strong was that Hollow bait."

"Aizen, I sensed part of Aizen in that Espada." Chad said getting to his feet. "Thank you." Chad said to Orihime. The hollow increased in number and strength as they sensed the three fighters growing weary.

"This doesn't look good Ishida-kun." Orihime sobbed.

"Damn you Kurosaki." Ishida said under his breath.

Meanwhile across Town

"Damn you Kurosaki." Ishida said under his breath. Isshin laughed as the Quincy kept shooting hollows.

"I haven't had this much fun in a while Ryūken." Isshin Kurosaki said as he cut down several weaker hollows with one strike.

"What could have caused this?" Ishida asked.

"Don't know but I promised to keep the town safe until my son returned and I intend to keep my promise." Isshin said laughing.

"Damn it Kurosaki you Baka get out of the way." Ishida yelled firing at a Menos.

"Ha ha ha, so much fun," Isshin laughed.

Back near the school

"I will end this, Scatter Senbonzakura." A voice said as Hollows surrounded the three teens. What looked like several thousand cherry blossoms surged around the teens tearing through the Hollows, as if they where a hot knife through butter.

"Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun, and…" Orihime said jumping up when she saw who was there. Then she blinked when she saw Byakuya, the man that had just saved their lives. "Kuchiki-san's Nii-sama"

"Oi" Ichigo nodded acknowledging his friends with a nod. Byakuya just looked at him his eyes cold and unnerving.

"Orihime-san!" Rukia said as the two hugged and started jumping up and down.

"Rukia can I speak to them," Ichigo gestured to their friends, "alone for a moment? Thank you Kuchiki-Taicho for saving them from the Hollows." Ichigo said bowing to Byakuya, who smirked and nodded.

"Okay Ichigo, don't take long we need to get to Urahara's" She said frowning. Ichigo nodded and motioned for his friends to follow him a bit away from the Kuchikis.

"Kurosaki-kun your back!" Inoue said jumping on him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Inoue, we can't do this, I'm sorry." Ichigo said frowning.

Flashback

"Ichigo," Inoue whispered as he led her out of Las Noches. "I Love you."

Ichigo stopped in his tracks he looked at her, Inoue Orihime, his friend. He could never bring himself to call her anything else, he just didn't harbor those kinds of feelings for her, but he couldn't just say that. He saw his only way out of this, Uryuu Ishida.

"Oi, Uryuu get her out of here." Ichigo said almost throwing her at him before turning around and heading back in. "Be a friend Ishida and protect her."

End Flashback

"I don't feel the same way about you, you said you love me. Will Inoue I love you too," as she smiled Ichigo held up a hand and continued. "As a friend maybe even a sister but nothing more then that. I'm sorry." Ichigo said still frowning. Orihime released him and fell to her knees she should have know this was coming, but it still hurt.

"What the Fuck do you want then Kurosaki?" Ishida spat grabbing Ichigo's clothes and lifting him off the ground venom dripping from every word.

"I know at the moment you can't forgive me for breaking Inoue's heart like that but I need to ask you all one last favor, before you start hating me, will you participate in my wedding?" Was all Ichigo could choke out.

"What?" they coursed

"Ishida-san, Sado-san I would like to ask you to be my best men, and Orihime-chan would you be the bride's maid?" Ichigo asked with a bow.

"Yes." Chad and Orihime said in unison.

"Fuck No." Uryuu spat. "Why should I?"

"Then come as Inoue's date please just show up. This is my last request before… Never mind." Ichigo said before shaking his head.

"What do you mean last request?" Orihime asked.

Ichigo thought for a moment. "As a bachelor." He lied and Uryuu and Chad knew it. He slowly walked back to Rukia who was waiting for him.

"Is Kuchiki-san the bride?" Orihime asked.

"Yes Inoue-san, she is."

Definitions (for those who care)

Sotaicho Captain-Commander

Taicho Captain

Fukutaicho Vice-Captain

Goteijusantai 13 Court Guard Squads

Shunpo Flash step

Senkaimon Spirit Gate

Shihakushō Shinigami Uniform

ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu Byakuya Kuchiki's Fancy Heirloom scarf


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, I just love it.

Chapter 4: The Perverted Shinigami

Alert- Chapter may contain some explanations for previous chapters. SO PAY ATTENTION.

"Kuchiki-san you're so lucky." Orihime bounced. "How can I help with the wedding?"

"You can help me pick out a wedding dress Inoue-san." Rukia smiled. Ichigo was so glad that Inoue wasn't the type of person to hold grudges. He knew she had feelings for him and hoped that if he ignored them or acted indifferent it would drive those feelings away so they could just be friends.

"Will you be heading back to school Kuchiki-san?" Ishida asked out of the blue.

"No" said Rukia and Ichigo in unison. They looked at each other for a while and smiled all they would every need is what they already had.

"Why?" Ishida wondered out loud.

"Because they are Shinigami not humans," Byakuya said from the front of the pack.

"But I thought, you where just a representative here in the living world Kurosaki-kun" Inoue said to Ichigo.

"Well… guys… do to the fact my dad's a Shinigami, and the fact that recently I became aware of who he really is. Yamamoto-Sotaicho declared me an official Shinigami." Ichigo half lied. It was the truth just not the whole truth, but before anyone could mutter a complaint that he was hiding something Urahara's shop loomed in front of them.

"Ah, Ohayo Kuchiki-Taicho, welcome to my modest shop." Urahara said bowing before Byakuya. "and welcome back Ichigo-kun, Rukia-chan, Orihime-chan, Ishida-kun, and Sado-kun, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Urahara smiled behind his fan.

"We are in need of gigais Kisuke-san." Byakuya said in a tone so icy Urahara almost froze in place.

Regaining his composure Urahara smiled and hid his expression under his hat. "Wonderful we are having a sale right now just, ugh" Urahara grunted as a woman with her lavender locks in a ponytail elbowed Kisuke in the gut. "Free." Urahara finished as the woman placed a foot on his back.

"Yoruichi!" Ichigo and Rukia said excitedly.

"Hey." She replied looking around she saw all forms of emotions from happy to sad even the rage that was written all over Uryuu's face. "What's the occasion?"

"My sister and Kurosaki-san are going to have a formal human wedding." Byakuya snapped.

"Congratulations, but what's with the somber mood?" Yoruichi chuckled.

"That can wait" Ichigo said looking at her. "Yoruichi would you and Kisuke help train me in the next two weeks, after the wedding of course?"

"Of course," said Urahara rising to his feet. "What kind of training do you intend?"

"I want to become a Taicho in the Goteijūsantai." Ichigo said proudly. Everyone except Yoruichi, Byakuya, and Rukia fainted.

Later at the Kurosaki Clinic

"WHAT?" the Kurosaki family shouts in harmony.

"We're getting married." Ichigo said. "and that's Final."

"When Oniichan?" Yuzu chimed in. "Can I help?"

"Yuzu, could you make dinner for everyone?" Ichigo smiles at her. "Your food always tastes so much better." Yuzu smiled and nodded. "With Kuchiki-Taicho, You, Karin, Dad, Rukia, Me, Ishida and his dad, Inoue, Tasuki, Sado, Yoruichi, Urahara, Ururu, Jinta, and Tessai it totals up to about 16 people. Do you think you could do it, of course if you'd rather not we can always have it catered." Ichigo says waiting for Yuzu's reply.

"Of course Oniichan, I can do it for you and Oneechan." Yuzu said in reference to Rukia which caused the latter to blush a dark red.

"Thank you Yuzu, we really appreciate it." Rukia said with a bow. Isshin was over at Masaki's shrine bowing crying and muttering about how they had gained another daughter and how their son had become a man. Ichigo squeezed her hand and left to go talk to his father. "Can I help you cook I think learning how might come in handy." Yuzu smiled happily and nodded.

"Dad you stupid son of a bitch why the hell didn't you tell me?" Ichigo hissed at Isshin through clenched teeth. "I knew you where a Shinigami, but to be Yamamoto-Sotaicho's son, why didn't you tell me who you really where when I confronted you about your Shinigami powers."

"I left that part of me behind when I married your mother." Isshin says saddly. "I was assigned to Karakura town just like Rukia-Chan, I was young headstrong and a seated member of my squad. I met your mother protecting her school from a Menos, she walked up to me and asked me what I was. Our eyes met and I never felt the same, even after I returned to the Soul Society I couldn't get Masaki out of my head. I was promoted to Fukutaicho and then switched squads to become Taicho. Of course Masaki was still too young to start a relationship with at the time but every night when I fell asleep I saw her face, so I left the Soul Society to wait for her to blossom into the woman I dreamed of. I went to Todai University while I waited and got a PHD in healthcare. The gigai I got from Urahara was a prototype one that would let me blend in with humans more easily, not only was it able ingest food, and digest it; it was also able to produce waste and had a fully functioning reproductive system." Isshin continued tear welling in his eyes. "I waited until she graduated and then I started to court her of course she still remembered me and knew what I was so seeing me around town being seen by other people kind of threw her off. We dated for a couple months and then I proposed. I sacrificed my job as a Soul Reaper to be with your mother. I don't think I ever told her about my old man because I didn't think it was important. I'm sorry Ichigo I should have told you when you found out about me."

"Otousan, I miss Okasan too but don't blame yourself. It was my fault the Grand Fisher killed her while she was trying to save me." Ichigo said looking at the floor. "Dad I'm going to stay in the Soul Society and get Yuzu, Karin, and you passes so you can come visit me if you want. I love Rukia, but I love you guys too."

"Son I know how you feel, I left my family behind when I chose to be with Masaki." Isshin said and for the first time since his wife died Isshin embraced his son in a true heartfelt hug. "So what kind of part do I get to play in the wedding?" he asked with a shit grin. Ichigo grinned but motioned that they should head back to Rukia.

"You get to help me pick out the engagement and wedding rings that I will buy." At this Isshin smile but wonders how Ichigo got money for something so expensive.

"Kurosaki-san," Byakuya said closing his spirit pager and walking towards Ichigo and Isshin. "The Taichos and Fukutaichos of squads 8, 10, 11, and 13 are coming to attend your wedding and Fukutaicho Yachiru wants to know what a flower girl is." Ichigo rolled his eyes that meant another 7 people they would have to feed. "And Fukutaicho Hinamori Momo has been moved from squad 5 to squad 13." 'Okay 8 people' Ichigo thought 'Damn that's 24 people that is a lot of food.' Reading his expressions Byakuya chimes in with, "They are only allowed to see the wedding and offer you congratulations before returning to the Soul Society." Ichigo sighs in relief and Byakuya has a small smile at the thought that something so trivial had caused Kurosaki stress.

An Hour Later

"Okay so tomorrow Kuchiki-Taicho, Otousan, and I will go shopping for a tux, (and rings)*. Rukia, you will take Yuzu and Karin and go looking for dresses with Orihime and Tasuki. We will meet and go reserve a church and once we have all that done we will all sit down to a wonderful picnic dinner in the park." Ichigo says to the people at the table around him. "Is that all right with everyone?" Everyone around the table nods. "Okay I will start getting things ready then I'm going to sleep on the floor in my bedroom, Kuchiki-Taicho you may use my bed." With that he got up to go to the kitchen and wash dishes. Rukia smiled at her brother who was struck dumb by Ichigo's generosity, she stands up bows to everyone present and starts for the kitchen where she can hear Ichigo cursing.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Rukia said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"26 people will be at our wedding." Ichigo said pointing to the jigokuchō flying around. Rukia held out here finger to receive the message; afterwards the jigokuchō flew off out the window. "Ojiisan and Renji will be attending." Ichigo called to the people still sitting at the table. Isshin paled visibly and Byakuya would choked on a dinner roll if Ichigo had not preformed the Heimlich Maneuver to dislodge the offending object. Byakuya thanked Ichigo and went to bed. Ichigo and Rukia stayed up watching the home video of Isshin and Masaki's wedding, when it was over Rukia had passed out in Ichigo's arms and tears were falling from his face. 'Mom I wish you could be here for this.' He thought.

Definitions:

Shinketsu - Pure Blood

Jigokuchō - Hell Butterfly

* Implied not stated.


	5. Chapter 5

AS OF RIGHT NOW ALL MY CURRENT STORIES ARE ON A BRIEF HIATUS UNTIL I GET MYSELF FIGURED OUT. I APPOLOGIZE FOR THE EXTREMELY LONG WAIT IN SOME CASES. ALL STORIES WILL BE UPDATED BEFORE 12-31-16 I SWEAR.


End file.
